


Our Baby Gosalyn

by this_bitch_shit



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Baby Gosalyn, Established Relationship, M/M, all fluff, cant think of anymore tags but i will add more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_bitch_shit/pseuds/this_bitch_shit
Summary: Ok so this fanfic will be about Drake Mallard (Darkwing Duck) and Launchpad McQuack is married and they want to adopt a baby girl. So instead of adopting Gosalyn when she is 8 years old, they adopted her when she is an egg. Launchpad and DW are both 23 years old. I don’t know why I wanted them young but I think it’s cuter.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. chapter one

“How many more days until she hatches to you think DW?” Launchpad asked snuggling closer to Drake while holding their new baby girl. 

“Well, the lady said her egg was only three or four days old when they got her and it's been a week since then so I would say probably another week and a half” Drake murmured, setting his head on Launchpad’s shoulder looking at their daughter. 

“I can’t wait for DW, she's going to be beautiful. We are going to be amazing parents!” the Launchpad laughed, putting their daughter in between their bodies trying to keep her warm. 

“Mhm” DW mumbled “ what do you want her to call you? Like dad, daddy, papa, or something like that.”

“Oh ya DW! I was just thinking about this a few days ago when we brought her home. I was thinking something like pops or papa. I know that you preferred dad so I wanted something different ya know.” LP babbled scooting closer to drake and curling around their daughter moving blankets to make a makeshift nest. 

“Aw, I like that LP, and you're right! You know me so well." Drake said, smiling, “I think I would want her to call me dad or dada.” 

LP yawned and gave Drake a small peck as he closed his eyes “goodnight Darke, I love you.” 

“Goodnight LP, I love you too.” Drake looked down at his daughter and kissed her egg. “Goodnight baby, daddy and papa love you.” 

\----------------

It was around 5:00 am when DO had to leave the house to go on patrol. LP decided that he wanted to stay home with their baby, but starting tomorrow Drake promised that he would stay home and let Gizmoduck do patrol for a few weeks. Even if he hated the guy, he trusted him to keep his city safe. 

When Drake got home it was 9:13 am and LP had still not gotten out of bed yet so Drake decided to make some breakfast for his husband. Pancakes and sausage were laid out on the table when LP came downstairs from their room holding their daughter. 

“Morning DW! We weren’t expecting you home so early, today was your last right!” Launchpad said leaning down to give Drake a kiss. 

DW accepted the kiss with a smile. When they separated Drake reached for his daughter to give her a kiss as well. “Morning baby, morning love. Yes, today is my last so now we can finally have a morning where we wake up together and we don’t have to worry about each other. When she hatches we can be a family for a few months, we won’t have to worry about Darkwing Duck.”

“Oh gee DW, I just remembered we have not named our baby girl yet.” LP gushed pointing towards his baby. 

“Oh, I guess we have not. Do you have any ideas babe?” drake asked.

After what was probably a half an hour discussion on what they were going to name their baby mixed with eating their breakfast LP came up with a name. “What about Gosalyn. It’s not exactly girly and we could always call her Gos if she wants, what do you think?” 

Drake lifted his daughter off of his lap and looked at it as if she already hatched. “I think that’s a beautiful name for our baby LP. Our baby Gosalyn.”


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad and Drake become official parents

“DRAKE! DRAKE COME HERE NOW!” Launchpad yelled from their bedroom. 

DW came running into the room almost slipping on the carpet. “What, what's that matter. Is Gosalyn okay with what's going on LP!?” Drake asked, a voice filled with fear. 

“DW, our baby is hatching! She is hatching now! We are going to meet our baby!” LP shrieked as the egg started to crack more revealing brown feathers.

“Oh my god baby look, she has brown feathers.” said the duck as he started taking loose pieces of her shell off of her. “Aw, look how soft she is.” Drake smiled 

LP walked to the bathroom and brought back a soft dry towel and a soft wet towel. He started to gently pull apart the shell. When the top was fully off, LP was able to gently pick up his baby and put her into drake's arms. That's when they both started crying. When they saw their little girl. 

She had fuzzy brown feathers, short red hair, and beautiful green eyes. “She's beautiful Drake, just look at her” Launchpad cried, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. 

“Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy and this is your pops. Omg, you're just too cute!” Drake smiled looking at his baby daughter. “Do you wanna see pops baby? Here LP, hold your baby girl.” 

Launchpad took his baby and laid her in his arms. Her face was soft and her eyes faded shut. She made a small snoring noise letting her parents know that she was still breathing. “She's the cutest thing I’ve ever seen DW. I love you two so much!”

Drake rushed his baby's cheek and kissed LP on the cheek. “You're going to be such a great father LP. I love you too! And I love you Gosalyn.” 

\-------------------

Drake and launchpad were now sitting in the bathroom trying to give their little girl a bath without disturbing her. They have been snuggling her and getting used to having a baby for the past few hours and both LP and Drake had forgotten to clean her off completely. 

They had filled the tub with warm water and put Gosalyns bath seat in it. LP was holding Gosalyn while drake was setting up the tub. “I can’t get over her red hair babe. How cool is it that we get a baby that has red hair? I know she’s not related to us by birth, but at least she gets to have red hair like me.” LP rambled looking at his baby the entire time. 

Drake chuckled as he stood up from the tub taking Gosalyn from LP. “I know right! It’s very cute!” Drake said putting Gos into the water.

It took about half an hour to fully wash Gosalyn. She would not stop moving and squirming around. “Oh gee DW, she sure is a squirmy one,” Launchpad said drying his baby off. 

“That she is,” Drake yawned. “I’m going to get her a bottle LP, ill be right back.” drake left the room and walked downstairs. 

After getting Goslan dressed Launchpad carefully walked down the stairs holding his baby in his arms. “Hey DW, look at the outfit I put her in.” 

Drake looked up from his baking to see Gosalyn in a Darkwing duck onesie. “Oh my god! Look at this little cutie. Are you going to fight some evil-doers with pops and me huh baby?” Drake whispered, careful not to wake up his newborn daughter. 

“Wait until she's older DW, I’m, not gonna have my baby fighting crime. When she's older we can be a crime-fighting family, but for right now let her be a baby.” LP murmured. 

“Don’t worry LP, I would even think of letting her go out crime-fighting. I don't even want her out of the house yet. She's too young.'' Drake said, planting a kiss on his husband's cheek. 

“I trust ya DW, but I think Gos is getting hungry. We should feed her then get ready for bed.” LP yawned moving his baby to his arms. 

“Ya let’s go do that.” Drak smiled grabbing the baby bottle and testing it on his arm. He handed it to his husband and moved to walk upstairs to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so weird I did not know what to write, but I will think of something for the next chapter. if you have any suggestions please let me know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter but most importantly I hope you had a good day!


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is very short but it's basically just Drake and Launchpad being overprotective parents to a baby.

“Hey, baby!” Drake yelled from downstairs. There were loud crashing noises coming from upstairs then a Launchpad falling down the stairs headfirst. Quickly getting up he ran over to Drake.

“What, what happened! Is Gos okay are you? Should I be worried?” Launchpad ramped cupping DW’s face while examining it. “Hey, why are you in uniform?”

Drake giggled and moved to pick up Gosalyn into his baby carrier strapped to his chest. “Well I know you said no fighting the bad guys until she is older, I mean she is 10 months now and she’s getting bigger so I just thought we could go out on patrol as a family. If I see an evildoer I leave her with you. I don’t know LP I kinda just wanted to get out of the house and show her what we do for a living!” 

“I guess it’s alright as long as you don’t do something stupid and get yourself hurt like you always do, and I’m obviously coming with you. We will have to bring some food for her and we are going to bundle her up real nice, I don’t want her getting sick on us.” LP said taking Gosalyn out of the baby carrier and onto the couch so he could change her clothes. 

After they got Gosalyn ready and had everything they needed they headed out the door to start patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this one is shorter than the rest. I've been really busy at school and I did my best to write a little. I hope you enjoy and have an amazing day!


	4. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a chapter

hey guys! I'm sorry to say this but I have to stop writing chapters for a bit. school is getting stressful and it's hard to find the time. thank you for all the support for my story, its not that good but it's good to know you guys liked it! Have an amazing day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! and as always have an amazing day!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the chapter is short, it took me a while to write it. I hope that you enjoyed and I will do my best to update soon.


End file.
